Revenge of the Olympians
by Aurora2
Summary: All the gods of Olympus are out to get Xena and Eve for fear of the prophecy that the fates foretold. Ares offers to help protect her and at first Xena doesn’t believe him but when he proves himself, they side together and the other Olympians get a big


Revenge of the Olympians

Revenge of the Olympians

** **

By: Aurora

** **

**Copyright Disclaimer:** All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.

**Subtext: **None--what, are you kidding me?

** **

**Violence: **A little--what do you expect? This _is_ XENA

**Sex: **None--just 'cause there's no sex, doesn't mean there can't be kissing.

** **

Rated G 

**Date Written:** January 21-27, 2001

**E-mail:** sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

**Author's Note/Summery:** If you do not like the thought of Xena and Ares in love then this story may not be for you. All the gods of Olympus are out to get Xena and Eve for fear of the prophecy that the fates foretold.Ares offers to help protect her and at first Xena doesn't believe him but when he proves himself, they side together and the other Olympians get a big surprise when they try to kill the child.Takes place after "God Fearing Child."

** **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

** **

Only a few days had passed since the birth of Xena's child--the child that the fates foretold would bring about the end of the Olympians rein.Both Zeus and Hera were gone and without the guiding hand of their king and queen, Olympus was in an uproar.Athena had appointed herself as leader of the other gods and it was her duty to make sure that the prophecy never came true.She had called together all the gods and goddesses so they could discuss how they were going to deal with Xena's godless child.

High up on Olympus, Athena sat on a large, golden thrown in front of a long table where all the gods were seated.Apollo, Demeter, Discord and Hephaestus were there along with Aphrodite, Artemis, Hades, and Poseidon.Every one of the major gods of Olympus was present except for one--the God of War.

Ever since the birth of the child not begotten by man, Ares had not been seen by any of the Olympians.No one knew where he was and frankly, many of them didn't care.Ares had begun to change somehow from the ruthless god he once was.The change was small and almost impossible to detect but many of the Olympians feared that it would cause him to do something that would jeopardize any chance that they had at an eternal life.

All the gods were sitting at the table, talking all at once when Athena raised her hand to silence them.

"Thank you all for coming.We have some very important business to attend to."Athena was quiet for a moment as she looked out over the room."We need to decide how we are going to deal with Xena's daughter.Her child is a danger to all of us and we cannot allow her to grow old enough for the prophecy to be fulfilled.We have to deal with her now."

"Athena, how are we going to kill her?I mean you saw how she dealt with the Proxcidici.Zeus sent them and _still_ she was able to defeat them.She is going to be a hard one to get rid of."Artemis implied.

"But it's not Xena we have to kill; it's _Eve_."Hephaestus added.

"Yes, but if we wish to kill Eve, we'll have to kill Xena.She is a mother and that will make her more dangerous than ever.She will protect Eve at all costs so we need to take Xena out first."Athena told them.

"But Athena, Xena is my friend and besides, you can't kill an innocent child.It's wrong."Aphrodite said.

"We _must_, Aphrodite.There _is_ no other way.Unless you wish to become prey to this prophecy, we must do this for the sake of our survival."Athena told her.

Aphrodite did not like the idea of it at all.She was the Goddess of Love and she could not take part in the killing of a little baby who, by no fault of its own, will bring about their death.It wasn't the child's fault.Aphrodite looked at Goddess of War firmly.

"I can't be a part of this, Athena.I don't believe it is right.If our rein is to end, then we should except it."

"If that's you choice…But you'd better not get in our way."Athena replied, sternly.

Aphrodite glanced around the room at the other gods and then disappeared in a shower of yellow dust.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She appeared in her bedchamber.Aphrodite sighed heavily and walked over to a pink silk laden couch and lay down in frustration.She just lay there, looking at the sealing, her blonde curls flowing across her shoulders gracefully.

"Has my family gone crazy?I know that they don't want to die--I don't either--but that doesn't mean that they can kill a child."She sighed again."And where was Ares through all of this?I haven't seen him for days.Wonder where he could be."Aphrodite sat up."Maybe he would have a better solution to our problem than to kill Eve."

With that, she disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

Aphrodite appeared in one of Ares' temples and looked around.

"Ares?Ares are you here?"

There was no answer.

"Ares.It's Aphrodite."

Still, there was no reply.Aphrodite began to think.

"Hmm.If I were the God of War, where would I go if I didn't want to be bothered?Hmm…Wait.I know.He probably went to his first temple, the one in Athens at the foot of the Areopagus--Hill of Ares.Yeah.Where _else_ would he be?"She told herself before vanishing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Goddess of Love materialized in the temple moments later.The place was completely deserted; well, at least of what she could see.It looked like the place had not been cleaned in a while--there were cobwebs covering the walls and the candles were not lit.And what was _really_ strange was that there were no priests or priestesses around to take care of the place.

Aphrodite looked around.Ares was nowhere to be seen but at the far end of the main room, there was a large iron door.Aphrodite walked up to it and there was a small peephole so she decided to look through it.On the other side of the door was a small room with lit candles on the walls and a large wooden table in the center.The room seemed much cleaner than the one she was in.

She saw Ares sitting at the table with a quill in hand, writing on a small piece of parchment.But he didn't look like the Ares she was used to seeing.No, this time he looked almost… sad.Aphrodite smiled briefly and then disappeared; reappearing in the room Ares was in.Ares didn't even notice that she was there until she spoke.

"You know, Ares.You _really_ need clean this temple.It is sooooo grungy."Aphrodite said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing here?How did you find me?"He asked, putting down the quill and looking at her with little expression in his face.

"Oh, I just tried to think of where I would go if I were the God of War.It was simple.Ares, this was the first temple ever built in your name.Where else would you go?"

"Do any of the other gods know where I am?"

"No.No one on Olympus has seen you since the birth of Xena's child.No one knows where you are and unfortunately, many of them don't care.They think you are a threat, Ares.A threat to the rest of us Olympians."

"They can think what they like."He paused and looked at his sister."Why are you here, Aphrodite?"

"I'm here because I do not want to be a part of our family's idiotic plan.I thought maybe you would have a better idea."

"Idea?"

Aphrodite walked around the table and sat down next to her brother.

"Yes.At the moment they want to kill Xena's daughter in order to ensure their eternal survival.Ares, I don't believe that is right."

"I don't like it either but they believe that they will die if they don't.They think it is the only way."

Ares looked away from Aphrodite and sighed deeply as he stared at the wall.Aphrodite could see that something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong, Brother?"

He looked at her sadly.

"I can't tell you.It's personal."

He knew he couldn't tell her what was wrong, how he felt about Xena.It wasn't that he didn't trust her but he didn't want to let her know just yet.He had to decide how things were going to turn out first.

"I'm your sister.You can tell me, can't you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"All right.But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

There was silence for a time until Ares decide to break it.

"Why, Aphrodite?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you always been the one who I can really talk to?Of all the Olympians, you are the only one who has ever really liked me.Everyone else saw me as war and nothing more, but you…you were always acted different towards me.It just seems strange for the God of War and the Goddess of Love to be so close, you know?"

"You are my brother, Ares.You may be war but you are my friend.I guess it just shows that two people who are complete opposites can still be great friends."

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime.Now, I have to get going.I hope that you can find a way to stop our family from doing something terrible.If you need to talk to me about anything, just call me."She said before leaving the room in a flash of light.

Ares smiled before he too disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ares appeared at the back of the room where the gods were discussing the fate of Xena and her child.He stood behind a pillar, making sure that the others did not see him.He just wanted to hear what there plans were but he honestly didn't know what he was going to do to stop them.He knew that he couldn't harm Xena's child for fear of destroying any chance he may have with her in the future.He loved her and he would never be able to do something that would cause her pain--even though in the past he had done much worse.

Ever since she had given birth to the child that would one day mean his death, he had wanted to change his ways, change who he was because his time on earth was no longer eternal.But changing required much strength on his part.He was the personification of war, which required him to act a certain way.He had much pride and even if he wouldn't harm Eve, he would not be able to help Xena because of who he was.Well, that and the fact that all of Olympus would come down on his head if he did anything that went against them.So, he just decided to listen to how the gods intended to get rid of Xena and Eve.

"All right.Listen up.Here's the plan."Athena announced as she stood."The only way to destroy Xena and Eve is to focus all of our energy into the complete destruction of them.Two moons from now, we will launch an all out war on them.I will gather together the greatest armies that are under my control while Artemis will bring together all the Amazon tribes of Greece."Athena grinned evilly."By the time we are done, Xena and her child will be no more!!"

All the gods and goddesses cheered and howled until Demeter spoke up.

"Wait! What about Ares?What if he gets in our way?"

"Yeah.Ares is so unpredictable.There is no telling what he might do."Poseidon added.

"He's a rebel here on Olympus.There is a good chance that he can't be trusted."Discord said.

"I've already thought about that."Athena looked at Hephaestus."Hephaestus, make sure that you have those chains of yours ready; the ones not even a god can escape from.If Ares comes along and tries to stop us, use them on him.Once we have him captured, we will think of some way to punish him."

"Yeah!!!!"They all shouted.

Ares just watched.He now knew that Xena was in great danger.He knew that he had to warn her but why would she believe him?After everything that he had done to her, she would have no reason to believe he was telling the truth.When he tried to tell her what she meant to him while they were in Tartarus, she didn't believe him even then.

"I _have_to try."He whispered to himself before disappearing without being noticed by the other gods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was early afternoon and the sun shown brightly in the sky.Xena road her beautiful golden mare with her daughter strapped to her back and Gabrielle walking beside her.They were traveling at a slow pace; it was unusually hot that day.

"Are you worried about what the gods will do to your child, Xena?Gabrielle asked.

Xena looked down at her friend from atop Argo.

"To tell you the truth, I am.We've been through so much together over the years but none of it has been this drastic.The gods are after my daughter--my own flesh and blood.I don't know how long I will be able to protect her.I wasn't able to protect my son."

"Xena, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't take care of Solan.There was nothing you could do.But now is different.We will dedicate our lives to protecting your daughter, no matter the cost."

"We will do everything but don't forget, they're gods.Protecting her from them will be quite challenging."

"You're right.It _will _be challenging but we'll get through this.We always do."

They smiled at each other and continued on their way.As they did so, there was a sudden flash of light ahead of them and Ares materialized.When Xena saw him, she quickly dismounted and took out one of Cronus' bones--the bones that could kill a god--from a satchel she was wearing across her shoulder.

"Ares, you are not going to harm this child."Xena told him firmly.

Gabrielle took out her sais and stood next to Xena, ready for anything.

"I'm not going to harm Eve.I've come to warn you."

"Oh, come on, Ares.You are just like the other Olympians--you're out for my daughter's blood.It's as simple as that.Besides, why should I believe anything you say?"

Ares didn't know how to respond because she was right, there WAS no reason for her to believe him.

"Xena, if I wanted to harm you, don't you think that I would have done so by now?"

"You are waiting for the right time.I know how you think, Ares and believe me, I will die before you touch my child."

Gabrielle just watched as the two conversed.

"You don't know me as well as you think.I meant what I said to you in Tartarus.I _do_ have feelings for you and I _will_ protect you and your child."

"Yeah, you _were _a lot of help when Zeus was trying to kill my child right after she was born."She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice."Oh, wait!That wasn't you it was Hercules.Silly me."Xena paused very annoyed with Ares by now."You can't keep your word about anything, Ares."

Xena glared at him.She knew that there was some scheme or plan behind what he was saying.There always was.Everything had a hidden meaning when he talked.

"Fine.Don't believe me."

"Good, I won't."Xena replied completely agreeing with him.

"I will just tell you what I came to say and then you will never see me again."

"Can I bet on that?"Xena challenged.

Ares took a deep breath."The Olympians are planning an attack.A huge attack on you and your daughter two moons from now.So, I just wanted you to be prepared even if you _don't _believe me."He told her and then he was gone.

Xena sighed and walked back to her horse, putting the bone back in her satchel.

"Can you believe him, Gabrielle?Like I am really going to believe what he tells me.Yeah right."She said as she mounted Argo once more.

Gabrielle put her sais away and walked over to her.

"What happened in Tartarus between the two of you?"She asked, curiously.

"Oh, he just tried to convince me that he wanted to protect my child from the other gods and that he cared for me.But when I asked him to say how he truly felt, he couldn't answer.He was just looking for a way to make me feel sorry for him and to take pity on him.I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now that he was telling me the truth."

"But he didn't harm your daughter just now.Maybe he _was _telling the truth."

"Are you saying that you believe him?"

"Not exactly.All I'm saying is that maybe you should widen your horizons.There could be more to this than you care to know."

Xena looked at her friend and then started off down the road again, Gabrielle following behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When it got dark, Xena and Gabrielle stopped by a small stream to make camp for the night.

"This looks like as good of a place as any."Xena said as she dismounted Argo.

"I'll go get some wood for a fire."Gabrielle told her, walking off into the woods.

Xena unhooked the saddle from Argo's back and then rubbed the mare's neck.

"There you go, girl.I'll see you in the morning."

Argo neighed in response and then walked off into the meadow across the stream.

Xena grabbed a water bag and walked over to the stream, dipping it into the cool water.She took a sip from it and then took Eve from her back.She walked over to a large rock next to the stream and sat down with Eve in her arms.

Just as she was about to nurse her daughter, she felt a strange presence around her but she could tell that it wasn't Ares.It was someone else.She stood up and holding Eve in one arm, she drew Cronus' bone from the satchel.Xena began to survey her surroundings.Suddenly a surge of lighting exploded from the forest depths, aimed directly at Xena.She raised the bone in front of her quickly and deflected the bolt, sending it flying into the sky.

"Who's out there?!"

"Your worst nightmare!"Shouted a voice from in the direction the lighting bolt had come from.

Xena swerved around to see a short, dark haired woman dressed in a skimpy black leather outfit and red lipstick appear before her.

"Discord…"Xena snarled, anger building within her.

"In the flesh.I, Goddess of Retribution have come to pass judgment on you and your child.My, my, Xena…for a mortal, you are awfully hard to find."

"That's the point."She replied, pointing Cronus' bone at her.

Discord just rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, come now, Xena.I am immortal.You know you can't harm me."She said looking at the object in Xena's hand.Clearly, she had no idea what it was.

"Have you forgotten that these bones can kill a god?"

"Really?Well, they can't hurt me if they don't touch me."She mocked.

Suddenly, Discord raised a finger and a surge of energy left it causing Crouns' bone to be thrown from Xena's hands.Xena gasped.She held her daughter firmly against her chest, prepared for anything Discord threw at them.

"I think I would say that the odds are a little uneven, wouldn't you?"Xena didn't answer before Discord continued, changing the subject."When did it happen, Xena?When did you become so soft?I remember a time when Ares would just go on and on about how you conquered a village or destroyed a town.You know, it was you who took him away from me.We were lovers once and because of you, we never will be again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?You really don't know, do you?"Discord swaggered up to Xena."All Ares ever talks about is you.It's always 'Xena this and Xena that'.It makes me sick.He used to be as ruthless as I am but something's changed; he's changed.And you know why?It's because of you he has grown softer over the years.He doesn't just what you to rule the world with him and lead his army, he wants you as a lover."

Xena was amazed but unsure about what Discord was telling her.Was she implying that Ares really _did _have feelings for her?Could Ares really be different from the man he once was?

"So, I'm the cause of your problems?"Xena asked.

"Yes.Well, that and your little child.So, I have but one choice to make--you two now must die."

Discord raised her hand and a glowing ball of fire began to appear.Xena took out her sword but she knew it wouldn't do much good.Just then Gabrielle walked into the clearing holding a bundle of twigs.When she saw what was going on, she dropped the wood and retrieved her sais from her boots.

"Xena!!"She shouted, charging at Discord.

With her other had, Discord shot a power surge into Gabrielle and sent her flying backwards, hitting a tree so hard that it knocked her unconscious.She then turned back to Xena and threw the ball of fire at her.Just before it hit Xena and Eve, another one from out of nowhere intercepted it and caused it to hit a tree beside her.Ares appeared and shot one into Discord, throwing her backwards.

"Get out of here, Discord unless you wish to take on the God of War."

"The gods will here of this, Ares.You can count on it!And then _you _will sorry."She hissed with such fury before disappearing.

Xena was surprised at what he had done.She looked at Ares in shock.

"I _told _you I'd protect you."He said, sauntering up to her.

"Ares I…I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier.Thank you for saving me."

Xena smiled at him slightly and then went over to Gabrielle, still holding Eve tightly.

"Gabrielle…Gabrielle, wake up."

Xena shook her friend.She took some of the water that she had in her water bag and splashed it on her face until she awoke.

"Oh, my head."Gabrielle groaned.

Xena helped Gabrielle sit up.

"Hey, can you stand?"

"I-I think so."

Xena lifted Gabrielle gently to her feet.

"What happened?"She asked Xena.

Xena looked behind her at Ares.

"Ares saved Eve and I from Discord after she knocked you out."

"Ares did that?"

"Yes.Yes he did."

When Gabrielle could see straight and her head cleared she looked at Ares, then at Xena.

"I told you so."

"Told me what?"Xena asked tying to figure out what Gabrielle was getting at.

"I told you that he was telling the truth."

Xena smiled and hit her on he shoulder lightly.

"Oh, stop it!"She chuckled before turning to Ares.

"Ares…thank you again."

"No problem, Xena.I would do nothing less for you."He replied and then disappeared.

"Hmm.Well, why don't we get some dinner and then hit the sack."Xena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me."Gabrielle smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on Olympus, Athena was in the main hall talking to Artemis.

"Now Artemis, are you going to be able to rally together the Amazon tribes of Greece so we may use them in our attack against Xena?"

"I'm not sure, Athena.Many of the tribes are friends with Gabrielle and Xena.After all, Gabrielle is an Amazon queen herself and to have the Amazons go against their own queen--well I don't think that they would agree to that."

"Well, then we will just have to make them, won't we?"

"How?"

Athena held out her hand and in it appeared a tiny vial of blue liquid.

"With this, you can make the Amazons do whatever you wish of them.Just sprinkle them with it and they will do as you command."

"Athena, with all do respect, I don't think I want to make them do something that they don't want to do.They trust me and if I do this, they will scorn me."

"They will never know you did anything to them, Artemis.Once the job is done, the potion will where off.Besides, we need all the help we can get to defeat Xena and Eve."

Artemis gave out a frustrated sigh but took the vial anyway.She did not want to disobey Athena.

"I will do as you say."She said before vanishing.

Just as Artemis left, Discord came storming into the room.

"Athena!Ares has turned against us."

"What?"

"This evening, he saved Xena and Eve after I tried to kill them."

"You went after her when I told you to wait until we all attacked?"

Athena was a little angry at Discord for not following orders but then again, she usually never did anyway.Discord and Athena were never ones to get along.

"Yes, I did.I thought that it would be easy to kill them.They are mortals after all."

"Discord, they may be mortal but have you forgotten that she has Cronus' bones?Meaning, she _could_ kill you if she wanted to."

"I thought that she would be an easy target.She would not be able to get close enough to harm me."

Athena was growing angrier at Discord.

"I want you to not disobey me again, do you here?As for Ares, I kind of figured that he would eventually betray us.And trust me, he _will_ be punished."

"Good.I can't _wait_to see him squirm."She cackled as she left in a flash of light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the sun rose, Artemis materialized in an Amazon village not far from the city of Themiscryra.She took out the vial of potion and sprinkled it on every Amazon she saw.She felt somewhat guilty for making them her slaves but she knew how Athena would react if she didn't do as she was told.Ever since the death of Zeus and Hera, Athena had become very bossy and commanding--very much unlike how she used to be.She used to value others opinions but now the only person she would really listen to was herself.Artemis guessed it was the greed for power that made her that way.

Once she had sprinkled all of the Amazons, she went inside her temple in the village and there she found Ephiny, Queen of the Tribe worshiping her.Artemis sprinkled some of the potion on her.Ephiny was kneeling before the statue of the Goddess of the Forest when Artemis made her presence known.

"My goddess.What brings you to our village?"

"You are one of my most loyal subjects, Ephiny, the greatest leader of all of the Amazon tribes.I have come to ask you to call together all of the Amazons throughout Greece so that you may go into battle for me."

"A battle with who?"

"I need the Amazons to join forces and attack Xena and her child--the child with no mortal father that will one day destroy every one of the Olympians."

"Are you sure that's best, my goddess?"

"Yes.I'm sure.Now go."She told the queen.

Ephiny stood up and bowed to Artemis before leaving the temple.Artemis disappeared and went to all the other tribes, putting them under the spell so that they would be compelled to follow Ephiny when she asked them to and fight for the Olympians cause.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xena and Gabrielle were camped by a lake and it was late evening.Xena had tied Argo to a tree and she, Gabrielle, and Eve were at the waters edge, cooling themselves.Xena wiped her daughters face with a wet rag to cool her off.Xena and Gabrielle splashed themselves with the cool water.When Xena was cooled off, she walked back to the camp and sat down on a log.Gabrielle continued to soak in the water.Just then, Xena felt that all too familiar but somehow friendly presence around her.

"Ares."

He appeared next to her, smiling.

"Hey, Xena.I've just come to see how you were doing."

Xena set her daughter down on the ground where she could watch her.

"And when have you ever cared about how I am doing?"

"Xena, I thought we had an understanding."

"Not completely.You saved my life and I'm grateful but you are still Ares and still the God of War."

Ares looked away from her for a moment, a tint of sadness shown in his face.

"What do I have to do to make you think differently of me?"

"Well, it's going to have to be something tremendous to make up for all the pain that you caused me in the past."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you.I was confused.I was just acting how I, the God of War am supposed to act.I wanted to _own_ what I desired--you.But it didn't work out quite the way I hoped now, did it?"

"I'll say."Xena smirked.

Ares walked over and sat down next to her.As he did so, Gabrielle came walking into camp.

"Ares.Fancy seeing you here."

"Ares why are you _really_ here?"Xena questioned.

"Like I told you, I'm just here to make sure that you are all right--and Eve.The Olympians attack is planned for sometime soon, probably tomorrow afternoon and I don't want to let you down.I'm going to be here to protect you, whatever it takes."

"Really?You mean you are going to help us, even though you will be going up against your own family?"Gabrielle asked.

"My family has changed.They fear death so much.I mean, I fear it to; it scares me more than anything, but if our rein is to end then we need to accept it.My family doesn't understand that.How can a child bring about the end of us?It will happen when she grows up, I imagine but right now, the child is innocent.It's wrong to kill her now when she can't even defend herself.Besides, I can't let my family harm you Xena because I--

Ares stopped in mid-sentence.

"Because what?"Xena asked.

"Nothing."

He was a little embarrassed that he almost let it slip out.He didn't think that she was ready to know how much he really cared for her.

Xena was a little curious as to what Ares wanted to say but she didn't say anything more about it.Xena looked down at her daughter who was chewing on a twig.She smiled at her beautiful child.Xena picked her up gently.

"Are you hungry?Come on, sweetie."

Xena stood up and looked at Gabrielle.

"I'm going to feed Eve.I'll be back in a bit.Why don't you go find something we can have for dinner?And as for you, Ares, you may do what you wish."She told them before she walked off into the forest.

When Xena was gone, Gabrielle looked at Ares briefly before heading in the other direction to find something to eat.Ares was left alone but he didn't mind.He could feel that Xena's views of him were beginning to soften.She must have wanted him to stay otherwise, she would have told him to leave.She was coming around, he knew it.

Ares sat in silence until he heard singing coming from in the direction Xena had taken.Curious, he stood up and quietly walked toward the sound, making sure that Xena would not hear or see him.She was sitting on a log, her back toward him, rocking Eve back and fourth and singing a beautiful lullaby to her daughter.He had never seen her so tender and the words were just beautiful.Even he who was war was in awe.He just stood there, listening and watching his caring Warrior Princess tend to the tiny child.

"Hush, now my little one.Please don't you cry.Lay your head down.On my shoulder and sigh.Sun's gone away.And mama will prey.Silence will keep all the while asleep"

Xena continued to hum the sweet tune as her daughter began to fall fast asleep.Ares smiled.

"That was beautiful, Xena."He whispered.

Xena looked behind her to see Ares standing there, staring at her with his soft brown eyes.She pulled the strap of her shift back over her shoulder.Ares strolled up to her and knelt down.He raised a hand to touch the sleeping child's cheek.

"I've never seen you so caring."Ares told Xena, looking up into her eyes.

"She's my daughter, Ares.What did you expect?I love her with all my heart.I've already had one child that I didn't do to well with."

Xena closed her eyes for a moment as a single teardrop fell from the corner of her eye.She didn't want to show how she felt in front of Ares but it hurt to talk about her son.Ares lifted his hand and brushed it away from her cheek.

"I'm sorry about Solan."

Xena inhaled deeply."I am too."

Xena glanced into Ares' eyes and what she saw surprised her.His eyes were tender and caring.For a brief moment, she was lost in them.They gazed at each other until Gabrielle walked up.

"Hey, Xena, it's going to be fish for dinner."Gabrielle told her as she held up too large trout.

"Shh." Xena whispered pointing to Eve who was fast asleep."

"Sorry."Gabrielle replied quietly.

Xena slowly stood making sure not to wake her daughter.She walked up to Gabrielle while Ares followed her.

"Why don't we cook those, shall we?"Xena smiled.

The three of them walked back into camp.Xena set her daughter down on a fur blanket that she'd retrieved from Argo's saddlebag.She wrapped it around Eve so that she wouldn't get cold during the night and then kissed her daughter on the cheek.

After they had cooked the fish and eaten their fill, Xena and Gabrielle got ready for bed.Ares had decided to stay with them for the time being.Xena lay down next to Eve so she could make sure that she was safe and Gabrielle lay next to her.Xena looked up at Ares.

"You can leave, Ares.You don't have to stay here."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me around?"

"That's not what I'm saying.I am just saying that you probably have better things to do than to stay around here with a couple of mortals."

"Nothing is more important to me than you.Xena, I meant what I said--I will try to protect you and if it means staying around here tonight, then so be it."

"Okay."Xena replied laying her head down, still facing Ares.

"Good night, Xena."

But she didn't here him for she was already fast asleep.He smiled and shook his head.He walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it so that he could make sure that they were safe throughout the night.

** **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Ares was still there and he was still watching them.After all, he was a god so there was no need to sleep.The sun was up but the denseness of the forest still made it seem quite dark, with a few light patches here and there.Ares walked over to Xena and looked at her.Through his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.She was like a dream come true.He knelt down and ever so slightly, kissed her tender lips.She began to stir and when she awoke she saw Ares looking directly at her.

"What?"She asked as she sat up.

"Oh, nothing.I was just watching you sleep."

"Uh-huh."She replied.

Xena looked over at Gabrielle and started to shake her awake.As Gabrielle slowly began to stir, Xena picked up her daughter and stood.

"We'd better get some breakfast.Gabrielle, could you watch Eve?"

Gabrielle didn't answer.Apparently, she had gone back to sleep.

"Gabrielle, come on wake up!"She shouted to her friend.

"All right, all right!I'm not deaf, you know."She replied reluctantly slowly getting out of her blanket.

"Xena, I'll watch Eve."Ares suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Xena, come one.Yes, I'm sure."

Xena knew that she could trust Ares not to harm her child after all he had done for her so far.

"All right."Xena handed him the baby."Make sure you support her head.I'll be back soon."

Ares held Eve in his arms as Xena left.He looked into the baby's eyes; she cooed and babbled while he held her.When Xena returned, she was a little dissatisfied.

"Gabrielle, I couldn't find any live game for breakfast so we're just going to have to have these berries I found and some bread and cheese from Argo's saddlebag."

"Fine with me.I was getting sick of fish anyway."

When they had eaten, they packed up their things ready for travel.They didn't really have any particular plans as to where they were headed; they were just going wherever someone needed their help.

Eve was once again securely strapped to Xena's back as she mounted her horse.But just as they were about to leave camp, Xena saw from across the lake, a large row of what looked to be archers.They were dressed in silver outfits that reflected the sun like a mirror.In front of them all was a short woman dressed in the same outfit the archers wore only hers was gold and more elegant.It was Athena.Next to them was another group of warriors who, by their clothing, looked to be Amazons.In front of them was Artemis and…Ephiny.

"It's started…"Ares said.

"Xena, how are we going to beat them?Look at them all.And are those Amazons?Why would Amazons be helping the gods?"

"I don't know, Gabrielle, in answer to all your questions."

"Maybe you should flee.There is no way you can fight them all right now."Ares recommended.

"No.If we flee, they will just come after us.We have to stay and fight, no matter how challenging it may look."Xena told him.

Athena raised her hand and shouted to the group of loyal warriors.

"It is time to take action!No one must be left when we are finished!"

"Yeah!!"They all shouted as they began to charge down the hill.

Xena grabbed her sword and one of Cronus' bones.Gabrielle took out her sais, prepared for battle.

"I'll try to hold them off while you think of a plan."Ares told them.

He walked to the edge of the lake where they were charging from and raised his hands.On the other side of the lake he created a wall of fire that would stop them, but only for a while.Suddenly, Athena, Hephaestus, and Discord appeared before the three of them.

"You can still reconsider, Xena.If you give us your daughter then no one will be harmed.If not, you will see the full force of my warriors."

"I will _never_ give her up."Xena stated clearly.

Athena looked at Ares and then at Hephaestus.

"Ares, I should have known that you would side with these mortals.You have always been a do-gooder and you will pay."Athena told him.

Athena waved a hand to Hephaestus and in his hands appeared the chains that could bind a god.He sent them flying toward Ares and before Ares had time to react, the chains began wrapping around him until ever part of his body was bound.A powerful lock securely held the ends of the chains together; a lock that no one but a god could break.

"Now, you won't be able to help your precious little Xena.I can't wait to see your face when she dies."Discord snickered."If you had chosen _me_ over Xena, none of this would have happened, now would it?"

Xena didn't know how she was going to help Ares.The army was getting closer and they didn't have much time.As Xena stood there, looking at Ares who was now completely helpless, Athena raised her hand to destroy the wall of fire allowing the army of archers and the Amazons to come through towards them.Once that was done, she, Discord, and Hephaestus disappeared, laughing evilly as they left.

"Xena, I'm sorry that I let you down.There is no way you'll be able to stop them."Ares said.

Xena rushed up to him.

"Don't be sorry.I'm the one who should be sorry, sorry for not trusting you.I was wrong.You _are_ different."

"Xena, this may be the last time that I will have with you so there is something that I want to say.I _do _have feelings for you but it is more than that now.I love you."

Xena was surprised at what he said.She didn't think that he could ever really love her or love _anyone_ for that matter.Xena leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I care about you too."

"Uh, Xena.I don't want to spoil this touchy moment but we have some other things to attend to." Gabrielle told her.

Athena's army and the Amazons had crossed the lake and they were right in front of them.Gabrielle charged them, using all the strength she could muster up.

"Goodbye."Ares told her.

"It's not over yet."She said.

The archers were positioned about a hundred paces in front of them.They began to shoot arrows towards them as the Amazons charged in front.Xena ran up beside Gabrielle and started to fight the Amazons, being careful not to get shot by one of the arrows.They had knocked out many of the Amazons and Ephiny came running in.She and Gabrielle fought until Gabrielle knocked her to the ground.

"Ephiny!Why are you doing this?You are my friend and I am an Amazon no less.Why?"

"Because Artemis told us we had to."

"Gabrielle, they must be under some kind of spell.You won't be able to get through to them."Xena shouted to her as she fought one of the Amazons.

Gabrielle knew that she couldn't kill her because she was her friend, a very good friend, but if she took her out, then there would be a good chance that the other Amazons would flee.Gabrielle knocked Ephiny out cold.

"I'm sorry, Ephiny."

The other Amazons saw what had happened, that their queen was not moving and thinking that she was dead, they decided to retreat.Why fight without a queen?Xena and Gabrielle saw as they pulled back, carrying Ephiny off with them.They were somewhat relieved, but they still had Athena's archers to deal with.

Ares watched as he saw them bravely fight the army.It seemed that they weren't afraid of anything.Ares had to try and escape even though it was probably hopeless.He moved around, trying to free his arms.Suddenly Aphrodite appeared next to him.

"What a mess, huh?Don't worry, you'll be out in a jiff."

Aphrodite waved her hands and using all her powers, she was able to break the chains.She helped Ares free himself and when he was unleashed from the chains he looked at Aphrodite momentarily.

"Thanks, sis.I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything.Now, you had better go help Xena."

Ares smiled at her and then rushed to Xena's side.She was surprised when she saw him.

"How did you…?"

"Aphrodite."

"Oh."

Now that the Amazons were gone, she had to take out Athena's archers.But she knew that she couldn't just attack them because they would surly kill her before she got close enough so she grabbed her chakram from her side and through it violently at them.It ricocheted from one archer to another, killing almost all of them by the time it returned back to Xena.

By now, Athena was furious.Her archers were gone and so were the Amazons.It was turning out to be harder to get rid of them than she had anticipated.She, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and Discord appeared in front of them.Gabrielle ran up beside Xena and Ares.Athena looked at Ares with surprise.

"How did you free yourself?Those chains should have held you for eternity."

He looked back at Aphrodite.She waved a hand with a grin on her face.

"_You're_ against me now too?I can't believe it.What is so special about these mortals that you would risk punishment for going up against your own family?"

"I'll tell you what is so special about them.Xena is the only person that I have ever loved.And Gabrielle is as important to Xena as Xena is to me.And well, Eve…she is just a child.She is important to both Xena and to Gabrielle."

"And Ares is the only one on Olympus who I have ever really been able to talk to.These mortals, as you so plainly put it, are as important as anyone else.They are just like you and me, Athena, only they can't live forever."Aphrodite added.

"Well, you are right about that one, Aphrodite.They _can't_ live forever and they will not live past this day."Athena snarled.

All the gods began to through balls of fire and lighting at them.Xena and Gabrielle dogged them all while Ares tried to catch them before they hit Xena or Gabrielle.Xena still held the bone of Cronus firmly in her hand prepared for the possibility that they would attack her directly.She and Gabrielle used their weapons to deflect the power surges but they wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

Just as things were starting to seem hopeless, a bright light suddenly shown down from the heavens.Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up into the sky as a heavenly being came down from the clouds.It was obviously a person but no ordinary person.It was an angel with large elegant wings that shined of green and black.His hair was blonde and he wore an outfit that sort of resembled armor with a sword at his side.When he landed, they were in awe.

"An angel."Gabrielle breathed.

"An archangel to be more exact."He replied in a deep but kind voice.

"You must be Michael."Xena said.

"Yes, and I have come here to stop this before it goes any further."

Michael walked up to Xena and took the child from her back.

"This child will one day bring to the world a new order.One that is peaceful and caring.And you gods will tremble in fear because there will be nothing you can do to stop it."Michael paused and handed Eve back to Xena."Take good care of her for she is the messenger of the Light.And as for you gods of Olympus, you will be punished for what you have done.Usually, my God does not allow us angels to interfere with the lives of mortals but in this case he has made an exception.You have tried to kill the very being that will purify this world and you will pay."

With that, Michael raised his hands as a gust of wind and a bright light engulfed all the gods except for Aphrodite and Ares.When it faded, he spoke.

"Now, you will no longer be able to torment mortals the way that you have in the past because you are now one of them."

Michael turned to Aphrodite and Ares who were standing next to Xena and Gabrielle.

"As for you two.You have proven yourself worthy.My God sees that you are not like the others but that you are more mortal at heart than they will ever be.Ares, I know how you have acted in the past but now you are different because you have been changed by love."

Michael smiled at the four of them and then disappeared in blaze of white light.Ares, Aphrodite, Xena and Gabrielle looked at the gods before them who were now no longer immortal.

"You had better get out of her unless you want trouble."Ares told them as he growled.

"Fine.We're leaving.But this isn't over.We will find a way to get our godhood back and then we will return to finish the job--permanently."Athena said as she and the other 'gods' left out of sight.

When they were gone, Xena looked at Ares and Aphrodite.

"Well, you have Olympus all to yourselves now.You can do what you want with it."

"As much as that sounds wonderful to just live up there, I would rather stay here with you.I may not have to protect you but you are still the most important thing in my life.I love you, Xena."

"Oh, this is so sweet." The Goddess of Love squealed."But I can't stay, I'm going back to Olympus to make things the way I have always wished them to be.I have got a _lot_of redecorating to do.See ya later."She said before vanishing in a flash.

Xena chuckled and then looked Ares deep in the eyes.She rested a hand on his cheek.

"You love me?"

He laced his had over hers, holding it tenderly.

"Yes.With all of my heart."

"Me too."She said before pulling him into a passionate loving kiss.They were meant to be together and they knew it.


End file.
